one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic vs Ganondorf
Metal Sonic vs Ganondorf is Peep4Life's one hundred and fourteenth OMM. Description Sonic vs Zelda! Sonic and Link fight some of the hardest enemies in fiction, but will technology or dark magic win the day? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Aboard the Eggman fleet (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic and the others would be here soon. But for now, Eggman was picking up weird readings. Almost as if these discrepancies were being caused by... magic? Dark magic, that is, and hey: looks like the ol' doctor was right; a dark portal opened up before him, and out stepped Ganondorf in all his pride. "Surrender." Ganondorf insisted, lifting Eggman off the ground. But a stinging shot of plasma to the hand forced him to release the cowering scientist. "A tin soldier." Ganondorf spat. "The ultimate incarnation of Sonic. Behold your demise!" Metal responded, using a Homing Attack right off the bat. Nobody blink! Fight! Ganondorf blocked with his arms raised, and then smashed forwards with Wizard's Foot. Metal rolled away, and then shot Ganondorf through the side of the wall with his chest cannon. He then chased the evil king, delivering punches and clawed strikes at him. Ganondorf gritted his teeth, and then turned on the spot with a Warlock Punch. Metal activated the Black Shield to repel it, and as soon as it lifted, he delivered a flying boot to the side of Ganondorf's head. The king skidded backwards, and summoned his sword, swinging and battering the oncoming Homing Attack upwards. Ganondorf then stomped down on Metal, and followed up with a Flame Choke slam. Metal bounced off the ground, and took a Warlock Punch through the side of a wall. He reemerged with the use of his chest cannon, stunning Ganondorf but he was caught by an aerial punch by the king. Metal then bounced off multiple surfaces with a Homing Attack, looking to offset Ganondorf's focus with it. The dark king focused, and then struck out, blocking Metal Sonic's attempt. Metal then had to activate his Black Shield again, blocking off the Warlock Punch and Wizard's Foot Ganondorf was trying. Ganondorf was now visibly frustrated, and went for a rushing shoulder, but Metal Sonic blasted his feet with his chest cannon. Ganondorf wobbled to the side of the ship, and Metal initiated a Spin Dash taking them both off the side. But then, just they both seemed doomed to fall, Metal unleashed a powerful blast of plasma, knocking out the evil king. KO! Metal then used his ability of flight to make his way back to the ship. Where... Team Chaotix were kicking seven bells out of Eggman. He quickly fired a warning shot, but soon Sonic stood before him. This was it! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Metal Sonic!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees